House of rivals and trust
by greeklover02
Summary: When they arrive at Anubis house from a break will Fabina be ruined by the new girls or will Peddie be ruined by them? Maybe both or none! Which one? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV :

It's our first day back at Anubis House and when I arrivedEddie,Patrica,Amber,and Fabian are already there. I ran over to hug Fabian first then Amber. Then my second to best friend in the world, Patrica. Eddie was waiting to hug me because he was happy to see an American. I told them hi! Fabian was still blushing from my hug so was I. I was hoping to get back together with Fabian (they are still together she was meaning a date).

"So Nina what have you been up to?" he asked blushing.

"I have recently been to Rio and taking care of Gran!" I said excitedly.

"Meet me in my room?" he asked and said while getting to rosy of cheeks.

"OK!" I said a little to excited.

Fabian's POV:

When Nina arrived I was overly excited. She hugged me first so she must have been excited to. I wanted to kiss her so bad but it seemed…..awkward,Iguess.After she was done greeting everyone I had asked her tom meet me in my room. She replied yea! *In my room*

"So you wanted to see me?" Nina squealed.

"Yea, he said."I have missed you so much!"

"Me too!" she said I mean I missed you!

*Nina runs to Fabian and kisses him*

"I love you Nina!" Fabian said feeling very pleased with the kiss.

I asked nina to spend the night with me since it was our first day back and she says yes!

*back in the common room*

Eddie and Patrica are cuddling watching a movie. Aparently everyone has arrived since Nina and Fabian were talking. There are two new kids to.

Sophie's POV:

It seems that they have two hot boys but have girlfriends,I mean Jerome is cute and all but not as much Fabian! So the Fabina couple walks in and I immediately start to flirt with him and Nina doesn't appreciate Fabian and her sit down and make out then they start to cuddle! I will just have to deal with the fact that they are a couple! After getting "over" with the fact they were dating I introduced my self and as did everyone else, I told them my real name is Sophia.Then my best friendLindsay-lynn introduced herself and said to call her Lindsay. Then we went to our room and she told me she liked Eddie and I told her I liked Fabian. We agreed to help each other and Joy said she liked Fabian and would do anything to brake them up so she is going to help to!

Amber's POV:

I followed the newbies upstairs and was spying on them I mean she was hitting on Fabian so my job started. I heard them say they were going tobreak Fabina up and Peddie so I will warn them! Luckily they all know I like to spy so they'll believe and be on the look out! I pranced down stairs to warn the two couples and they agreed to always stick together and not believe anything Sophie,Lindsay,or Joy says.

Eddie's POV:

I was so happy to see Patrica and even thou she didn't want to admit it at first that she was happy to see me and I STILL LOVE HER! We were cuddling all day then Amber warns us about Patrica and I'srelationship because we were going to be played with along withFabina! So we get jealous and decide for us to sleep in the same bed until we think our relationship seems safe. Nina and Fabes does the same.

* Later that night Peddie and Fabina went to bed together but what they didn't know was that joy planned to get them caught by Victor!*


	2. Relationships at stake

Thanks for all the reviews ( I only like positive ones) Cara im a 7thgrader ok! Oh and no matter what anybody tells me like quite writing it I WONT! Teanna and Rutter6646 IM HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! J

I don't own House of Anubis just Shophia and Lindsay-lynn!

Joy's POV:

After the two couples went to bed Sophia,Lindsay,and I went to go tell Victor about the little sleeping together plan! We walked up the stairs and was about to walk in when we see Amber in there! She turned to look at us with daggers so we drop to the floor.

" what are you looking at?" we heard Victor ask.

"Ummm…nothing," Amber said turning to walk out the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amber asked pretending not to know.

"Nothing!" I hissed.

She was fine with the answer and pranced downstairs.

We walked into Victors office and told him everything he seemed not to really care much,but he slipped on his shoes and began to go downstairs.

Amber's POV:

After finding out their plan to bust Eddie and them I went warn them, so the girls snuck up to their rooms and I did to. As Nina I walked into our room Victor was making his way down the steps. Apparently they found out it wasn't true because we heard shrieks from the girls. Victor yelled at them to get to bed and that even if they were together it wasn't the girls' business! Im assuming they did as they were told. Victor came into our room and asked if it was true. I asked what if Patrica and Eddie were daring and Fabian and Nina? Of course I hurried and said yea of course! He said very well and asked Nina to go seem him along with Eddie,Patrica,andFabian.

Nobody's POV:

*In Victor's office*

So I hear you two and two are dating he said pointing to the couples.

"Yea kinda but why are we here exactly?"Eddie said and asked with a smart mouth tone.

"Ok lets make it clear you guys better not have any type of sexual intercourse!" Victor replied to Eddie.

"We got it!" they said in unison.

"Good then I don't care that you spend the night in one anothersrooms as long as that is clear because obviously those girls are trying to break you up, and the new kids already had kids and I don't need that so if that's what helps then fine by me!" Victor saidgrumply.

"OK!" Nina and Patrica said in unison.

"Please go now," victor said satisfied.

They all went back to their previous places in Fabian and Eddie's room. *In the morning*

When they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by their housemates. The couples sat by each other almost on the same chairs while holding hands only letting go when needed. *at school*

Nina and Amber were the first ones there so they saved seats forPeddie and also saved her and Mick a seat ( I know Mick left and was dating Mara but not in this story). When class started Fabian received a note it was from Sophie. It said wanna go on a picnic me you and Eddie? He showed Nina and was about to show Eddie but apparently Eddie had gotten one to but from Lindsay because he showed me and I showed him. We had written them back NO!

*Back at Anubis House* Amber was kissing Mick and cuddling afterwards she heard joy and the other two talking so she told Mick that she was going to be right back. He replied by saying ok babe.

So Amber went to listen to their conversation they were planning to pull a prank on Patrica and let her think it was Eddie and steal Fabian's phone and text Nina that they were over!

Did you enjoy it please review positive only please do you think Amber will stop them in enough time before they ruin the realationships!


End file.
